


Casting Shadows

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Incest, M/M, non-explicit smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Nero catch a private moment together in their dreamscape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Casting Shadows  
> Rating: R  
> Warnings: non-explicit smex  
> Word count: 343  
> Summary: Weiss and Nero catch a private moment together in their dreamscape.  
> Prompt: Weiss/Nero: Brother love – "The darkness is my only light."

He calls me his light.

Here in the dark of dreams I come to him, meeting with him beyond the bounds of any prison guard or scientist. Here in this sacred space we have made together we join to banish the waking nightmares for a few precious minutes. And here, all is darkness – except me.

They call me the Immaculate One, the pure specimen, the ultimate SOLDIER. I spit on these titles, given to me by my enemies. I am Nero’s light, Weiss, his beloved and his brother and these are the names I hold in my heart.

I have learned much in my years of servitude, much from those around me and their lives, and even more from the conjoined electronic brains of a million computers. I know what lovers do for one another, and I try to do as many of these things for Nero as I can. I wish I could truly hold him, strip away the coldness that surrounds him and give him warmth; someday I will make this happen, but until then I will love him here, in dreams.

I enfold him in my arms and kiss him tenderly, and wonder what his mouth really tastes like. I lay him down and kneel between his legs, and wonder how it would feel to be on my back for him. I enter him smoothly and begin to thrust, and wonder what it would be like to touch flesh-to-flesh and have to think about such things as lubrication and towels.

His nails rake my back, splitting skin, though my dream-self will heal by the time I wake. His legs grip me about the waist and pull me in deeper. His voice is rough as he begins to whisper my name over and over again like an incantation.

He is so beautiful, and he doesn’t even know it.

Nero, my brother, my love – if only you could see yourself through my eyes. Your darkness sparkles. It is the beacon that guides me to safety, a lighthouse casting shadows on the fog.


End file.
